Das Mädchen namens Videl
by Jennyroseangel
Summary: Gohans Saiya-jin-Seite erzählt seine Geschichte ... und natürlich ist Videl mit von der Partie! Liebe, Liebe, LIEBE! Lest und Reviewd, bitte! Es ist ein One-shot!


  
  
Das Mädchen namens Videl  
  
Von Jennyroseangel  
  
Ich habe nie gedacht, ich könnte die Schule mögen. Sie erschien mir so... Anders. Sie war groß, wenn auch nicht so groß wie das CC, zu viele Menschen besuchten sie und sie erinnerte an einen Irrgarten... Und doch, da war dieses Mädchen... Sie unterscheided sich so sehr von den anderen Mädchen...  
  
::Flashback::   
  
Ich lief durch die Eingangshalle als plötzlich jemand gegen mich stieß und uns beide zum Fallen brachte  
  
"AH!" Schrie das Mädchen.  
  
Ich musste mir die Ohren zuhalten. Ihre Stimme war noch schlimmer als die meiner idiotischen Mutter ...  
  
Dann sah ich sie an. Sie war recht klein, hatte ihr langes Haar in zwei Zöpfe gebunden und besaß unglaublich schöne tiefblaue Augen.  
  
Das Mädchen stand auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte auf mich herab. Ich erhob mich grinsend. "Hallo Zwerg."  
  
Alle um uns herum schnappten nach Luft (wir hatten mittlerweile große Menge angezogen).  
  
Das Mädchen starrte mich wütend von unten an. "Zwerg? Du nennst MICH Zwerg?"

"Natürlich! Wenn du noch kleiner wärst bräuchte ich eine Lupe um dich sehen zu können!"  
  
Das machte das Mädchen wirklich wütend. "Du kleiner..."  
  
Die Schulglocke klingelte und alle ausser uns beeilten sich, zu ihren Klassen zu kommen.Das Mädchen warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. "Sie bloss froh, das die Glocke dich gerettet hat." Damit ging sie davon.  
  
Ich starrte in einen Moment hinterher und schloss dann die Augen, verschränkte die Arme und ließ den Kopf sinken. "Nein ... Du solltest froh sein..." Murmelte ich. Ich ging ins Sekretariat das sich direkt vor mir befand und holte meine Formulare ab.  
  
"Okay." Sagte die blonde Sekretärin. "Du musst..."

Ich ging einfach und ließ die Frau ohne mich weiter reden. Ich grinste. Ich liebte es, Menschen irgendwie ein wenig zu quälen ... Und ich konnte erraten das sie es liebte zu reden. Also ging ich einfach. Ich bemerkte das sie aufgehört hatte, zu reden und sich dumm vorkam. Ich grinste breiter.  
  
Ich überflog das Papier um herauszufinden wo mein Klassenzimmer war. Nummer 145? Mann, was für ein Riesenort...  
  
Ich lief durch die Gänge bis ich die Nummer sah . "Na endlich ..." Murmelte ich als ich die Tür öffnete.  
  
Alle drehten sich um und starten mich an. Ich ging zum Lehrer ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
Er räusperte sich. "Okay, Klasse! Wir haben einen neuen Schüler! Junger man, würden Sie uns gerne etwas über sich erzählen?"

"Nein." Sagte ich und brachte damit die Leute zum Lachen.  
  
Das Gesicht des Lehrers rötete sich. "Erzähl ihnen was bevor ich dich nachsitzen lasse!"  
  
Ich rollte mit den Augen und murmelte. "Idiotischer Mensch...", dann sagte ich den anderen meinen Namen, meine Hobbies und was es sonst noch gab.  
  
Der Lehrer ließ mich auf Stuhl 4A sitzen. Ich sah auf und grinste. Ich ging zu meinem Platz und betrachtete das Mädchen neben mir. "Hallo Zwerg."  
  
"NENN MICH NICHT ZWERG!"  
  
Alle Augen waren auf das Mädchen gerichtet.  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem?" Fragte der Lehrer.  
  
Das Mädchen errötete. "Nee..."  
  
Ich kicherte nur leise und began zu träumen. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre wenn ich und das Mädchen heiraten würden ... Ich konnte es nich leugnen. Sie war stark und unabhängig, an gut. Mit mir als Saiya-Jin war sie perfect für mich.  
  
Die Glocke ertönte und kündigte das Mittagessen an. Ich lächelte ... Essen ...  
  
Als die Glocke zum Schulende klingelte, liefen alle aus der Klasse so schnell sie konnten. Als ich zum Dach ging, sah ich den Zwerg nah am Rand des Daches stehen. "Hallo Zwerg!"  
  
"AH!" Schrie sie und fiel hinten über.  
  
"Ah!" Schrie ich ebenfalls und lief zu ihr. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Sie war okay...  
  
Sie hing und hielt sich verzweifelt am Rand fest. "Hilf mir! Bitte!"  
  
Ich zog sie schnell nach oben,mit dem Effekt, das sie mich umarmte.  
Ware ich ein Mensch gewesen, wäre ich erstickt. "Schon gut..." Sagte ich, wärend sie leise vor sich hinweinte. "Ist schon gut..." Sie ließ mich los und setze sich auf den Boden. "Danke... Ich... Ich hatte  
Angst... Ich..."  
  
"Schh..." Sagte ich und setzte mich neben sie. Ich legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an mich. "Schon gut ..." Dann blizten meine Augen listig. "Natürlich musst du jetzt etwas für mich tun ..." Ich sah sie an.

"Was?" Fragte sie und erwiederte meinen Blick.  
  
Ich lächelte ein wenig und küsste sie. Und sie küsste mich. Ich konnte erraten, das es ihr erster Kuss sein musste... So wie es meiner war. Als wir voneinander abließen, stand sie auf und warf einen Helicopter aus einer Kapsel in die Luft. Sie stieg ein und lächelte mir zu. Gerade, als sie fast verschwunden war, hielt  
sie einen Moment an und rief mir ihren namen zu... Ihren geliebten Namen...  
  
Ich lächelte nur und winkte ihr zu...  
  
::Ende Flashback::  
  
Und darum ist die Schule gar nicht so schlimm ... Darum freue ich mich auf die Schule morgen ... Wegen Dem Mädchen namens Videl.  
  
AN/ Okay, kurz, Ich weiß, aber es war mein erster One-shot also lasst mich! Es sei denn ihr wollt reviewen! Bitte reviewed! Sie helfen mir beim Schreiben!

Wirklich! Und rattet wer der junge war! (::ähem::Gohan::ähem::)  
  
(Übersetzt von die-eine-andere - tolle Geschichte, nicht?)


End file.
